The Will of the Legend
by Eliza G
Summary: Dialogue between the main character and Pokiehl (so far). Sort of my interpretations of Mana and other rules of it that I dreamed up.


"The plants are, in reality, higher creatures than we. We creatures were born of the Mana Goddess, so that we could nurture mana in this lower world in which we exist. However, all of the plants were given life from the Tree, and this is their true form. Our plain flowers and grasses may remain in this dimension, but those that remain are simply empty shells."  
  
"Then, is that why the sproutlings have gone?"  
  
"That is precisely the reason. You do know, my child, that the true purpose of us Fauna is to heal the Goddess when She has become wayward."  
  
"But, I… killed the Mana Goddess."  
  
"Is it sometimes not better to start anew?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Why, child, it is often that I begin to compose poetry, late at night, but I then realize that the piece simply does not speak the truths that I wish it to. However, there is a new dawn every morning and I might cast away the old poem and begin it in a new light, until it radiates the meaning that it should."  
  
"So, is the tree dead, too?"  
  
"The Mana Tree is different from the Mana Goddess. While the Goddess may be slain and then rise again as a new Mana Fairy is chosen, the Tree is never truly killed. It may be burnt down, or fall, but the Flora will be called to weep upon its remains so that it may live again."  
  
"And that is what happened to the sproutlings?"  
  
"They have not died; they have simply become one with the tree. It is their true form, and it is their destiny."  
  
"Yes, I know… it just seems so sad, to me, that they are gone."  
  
"They do not have souls, you know. They simply share the will of the tree."  
  
"They were funny little things. I liked them."  
  
"Yes, many are amused by the poetry the sproutlings constantly quip. It is meaningless poetry, really, empty. However, it does sound beautiful to a creature's untrained ear."  
  
"Untrained ear?"  
  
"It is something even we Wisdoms struggle to overcome. The true poetry lies in the laughing of Undine's brooks; it lies in the sparkle of Aura's treasures, in the low rumble of Gnome's earth, in the whispering of Jinn's breeze. It is embodied in the rustling of Dryad's leaves, and in the roar of Salamander's flames. Its soul echoes through Wisp's dance in the daytime, and Shade's silent song of the night."  
  
"But you, Pokiehl, are a poet, no?"  
  
"It is my job to translate the beautiful poetry of Mana into words that we creatures can interpret. Since the beginning of time, this job has been mine, and thus I was chosen as one of the seven wisdoms."  
  
"Your poetry is beautiful yet, but I still do not understand the job of translating the…higher poetry."  
  
"It is not your job to understand, child. It is your job to feel. It is your duty to embrace the fires and accept your destiny, as The Legend of Mana."  
  
"I am… a legend?"  
  
"You are The Legend of Mana. It is your fate to bring back balance and prosperity of Mana to this world."  
  
"So, I am meant to be a hero, to protect the people?"  
  
"You are, but there is more. It is your duty to hurt, as well as to protect. You must kill as well as heal. Sometimes, you must kill to heal, as you have done with the Mana Goddess."  
  
"I feel that I have not done the correct thing."  
  
"Child, you have done what the Mana Goddess willed. She is birth and death, joy and sorrow… She is love. I am sure she has told this to you. But she is also the embodiment of hate and darkness, and because no one had desired her power at all for a millennia, she became jealous, and twisted. This had greater effect on the world than you know, child."  
  
"I am confused. People did desire Mana, did they not? Irwin the demon stole the elemental powers from Matilda… Drakonis desired the Mana Crystals so that he could rise once more… and years ago, Lady Blackpearl was sent to find a Mana Stone so that the Jumi might survive their ordeals."  
  
"Ah, this is true, child, but those events were much too recent; it was too late to return the Goddess to her balanced state. To learn of the destiny of those who desire Mana, though, you would do better to speak to Selva, I think."  
  
"Perhaps I shall, but I am still curious… why didn't anyone desire Mana for such a long time?"  
  
"The world had been devastated because the Mana Sword had been sought after. The Mana Stones were shattered, and the God-Beasts unleashed. It was a very dark time…"  
  
"Was there another Legend back then…as you say I am?"  
  
"One could say that, but they were called the Meridian Children."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Do you see? One can only see as far as one knows. One must actively seek knowledge to truly understand."  
  
"I suppose I do not. I understand what you are saying, yet I do not understand."  
  
"Do you wish to understand?"  
  
"I will certainly try to understand."  
  
"Then, my child, I wish you the best of luck."  
  
May the arms of wind  
Embrace you and protect you  
And enlighten you. 


End file.
